Paintings of Twilight
by puppy love inc
Summary: Rin is a lonely Tokyo artist, that longs for the attention of her long time friend, Sesshomaru. She knows she has no chance though becasue he is in a relationship with another woman. What happens when he comes down to see her, and how is paint involved?


Paintings of Twilights

_AN: Hello everyone! waves from cubicles We are the newest Rin/Sess company co-authoring team! Everything we write is a group effort, all in the name of Sess/Rin! Hipe you like our first two stories ever! Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, no matter how much we wish we did.**_

I stared out the window, watching the young demon and human children whine as their parents rounded them up from playing. The area was suspended in a deep twilight that was dark enough to put on the street lamps, but still have light out. Sub-consciously, I poured the paint and then tied a knot. I repeated the process, my thoughts drifting towards Kagome and Inuyasha and how their kid was doing. Then, I instantly regretted when I remembered Sesshomaru. I felt a twinge of pain as I remembered him. Perfect, handsome, strong, reliable... But oh so dense...

I have known him since pre-k. We were both silent, so it was like a magnetic attraction. He enjoyed nature as much as I did, so he would sit under the shade of the oak tree in our playground while I picked flowers in the filed for us. He was my best friend ever since then. I had his back, and he's always had mine.

I found out I liked him in middle school. It was something of a light infatuation, so I never took it that seriously, and certainly didn't let it affect our friendship. In high school I realized I was in love with him. Everyone loved and looked up to Sesshomaru, and every single girl wanted him for his looks and money...

My attention went back to what I was doing. As I pulled too hard, the rubber ripped and paint spilled over my hand. I cursed under my breath and turned on the faucet rinsing off my hands. Those damned girls always used to piss me off. Sesshomaru was not a thing, some piece candy for them to eat, but he sure as hell looked like one...

I sighed as I finished the last balloon and picked up the bucket. It was late, so now my studio was closed, and I was free to spend my time doing whatever. I'm a muralist and an artist in general. I was able to get my two story shoebox studio with the inheritance my parents left me, and I have been a professional artist since I graduated college with a liberal arts degree. Certainly, I don't make much 

money, but it's my passion, and I can pay the bills, so who cares? This is just another thing I can owe to Sesshomaru, because if it wasn't for him I never would have enjoyed art time in Preschool and started doing this for fun.

As of right now, I decided to relive my stress over the day's flood of requests, and decided to do some dart shooting. I covered one of my "crappy walls" in canvas, pinned up some paint filled balloons, and got out my art darts. It makes some neat work, and you can distress to a whole new level doing it.

I put the bucket down and got to work on pinning the balloons onto the wall. As I did, I remembered how girls would try to woo him, but none would succeed. They would then start vicious rumors to get back at us. I always knew it was targeted at me because of the girls' jealousy, but I was not some weak pathetic human girl. I could stand up for myself, and several bruises and fights later, with the other girls always losing, they finally got it.

All those fights had actually brought us closer together. I'm not sure how, but he had conveniently decided to have us start working on my self defense skills in middle school at his father's dojo. Both he and his father trained me to become the best fighter I could. I guess they were both worried that someday, I would come across someone who would try and take me down, and there would be no one who could do anything.

I walked towards the counter and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My wide blue eyes staring back. I was never much looks wise. Through out most of my high school, and even college, career I was never a chesty, tall, super model. My height was around 5'7 and my chest could barely do a B cup. In my opinion, though, my body had many other redeeming qualities. I have long hair that goes past my butt, and my skin has a healthy glow, not really tan, or vampire white.

My choice in attire at work was always in question with my friends though. Today, was my favorite, an orange and cream checkered tee shirt with green circles on it, a matching bandana to cover my hair, white washed and worn overalls, and orange converse with green laces and wooden beads. I always thought that my paint stained clothes gave me a tough look. Nobody else seemed to believe that though…

I grabbed the darts from the table and looked at them. Turning away, I threw it, hitting a balloon and blue paint splattered on the wall.

I threw another dart roughly, the sound of it digging into the wall music to my ears. My blood began to boil as I thought about that little piece of shit. She had the greatest guy ever, and she was just using him.

'That stupid airhead!' I shouted in my head angrily. That idiot water demon had the best man ever and she was just treating him like a toy she can throw and do whatever she wanted with. But what hurts is, Sesshomaru is just letting her do it. Sometimes I wonder who can blame him, though. She is pretty, tall, full chested and has pretty shiny blonde hair. That and she is rich and famous. The complete opposite of me. Is this supposed to say something about me?

"That stupid American water bitch," I yelled angrily.

There had been only three balloons left, so I quickly set to work and had another full wall of them done in a couple of minutes. I threw a dart with all the force and anger I had combined at the balloon placed over the door.

Then, said door opened as the dart connected with the balloon, and all the green paint fell over the man that was currently torturing my thoughts. The paint splattered all over his beautiful mane of silver hair, and on his clothes. I looked up at the dart and saw a crack emanating from around the needle, then I looked at the man again and my first thought was, "How did you get in here?"

"It is something of a shame that you are so predictable. You keep the emergency key taped inside the lamp next to the door, just like my father used to do at the dojo for us," He sputtered as he wiped paint from his face.

I really had nailed him. He was just covered in green paint from end to end of his hair, and the only part of his clothes that were spared was the parts under his jacket. That's when it hit me that I was just standing there gaping at him while he was covered in drying paint.

I rushed over to him as best I could without slipping on paint, and grabbed a rag. His immaculate clothes were certainly not the best for paint staining, and I doubt he would appreciate it much. His clothes had to stay clean for his job.

Sess had also gone into the arts, just a lot different from mine. He was an art appraiser. He was the one who went around to art galleries and mingled with rich people to see what was currently "in style", and then he would be hired by artists to appraise what they had made to see if it would sell or not, and how much for.

Without a word, I rubbed his clothes trying to furiously get the paint out. It wasn't working well because the paint was still wet, and it was making my hand slip around and smear it. I started scrubbing his pants and my hand slipped again on the paint to a part that was not good to touch. Instead of drawing my hand back immediately, like I should have done, I just blushed and stared at my hand and towel, caressing his crotch. Luckily, I came to my senses, and looked up at him, removing my hand. Somehow, the big lug hadn't seemed to notice that I had done anything. I guessed that the paint fumes were fuddling with his brain so he didn't notice much. Then, I took my first good look at him.

I stared at him, and I burst into laughter and said, "You look like a bush that was given too much Miracle Grow."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I squeaked and tried to run, still laughing, but heard him release a mock growl. Stealthily, he seized me from behind, and we crashed into the wall, popping a few balloons.

I laughed and threw some pink paint on his hair, and then stopped and stared at him. His piercing amber eyes were staring directly into mind, and I couldn't look away. I swallowed a bit loudly, and then noticed how they were now a deep gold. Nothing really mattered, until I saw how we were getting closer until his lips met mine softly. I didn't want to say anything about how they tasted like paint…

"Sess stop," I grunted. This wasn't right. Even though I never approved of his girlfriends, I wasn't about to help him have an affair.

He growled and pushed me harder, "Why do you think I'm even here? Angela left days ago. She said something about being sick of me having long drawn out conversations with another woman. I told her to go get stuffed, and she left."

"So what, I'm just your rebound board? I'm sorry Sess, I may be your friend, but I can't do that for you. It hurts that you would ever think that-"

"Rin, how could you ever even begin to think that I would do something like that to you, when we have been friends for years," he hushed his voice, "and I have loved you since freshman year of high school."

I huffed angrily, still trying to pull away, "Are you sure that's not your dick talking? You've never taken any interest in me in the past twenty years, so why the hell now?"

"Is it really that easy for anyone to just confess to the most important person of their life that they love them? I don't see you taking any initiative to say otherwise. Or is it that you don't return my feelings because I will walk through that door and never come back if you feel that way," he said in a 

deadly tone. There was no room in his statement for argument, so it was now or never, but my anger got to me.

Slowly, my fury made itself evident in my face, and a loud slap of flesh meeting flesh resonated throughout the room.

"How dare you," I said in a quiet angry voice. I pushed him away, and stared at him with my blue eyes narrowed and filled with cold fury.

"After everything we have been through, you would leave just like that?" I continued, "Do you have any idea how much pain I was put through watching all those bitches use you, and to see you appease them and just brush me away?"

My voice got louder, "Tell me Sesshomaru, did I ever leave your side?" The anger slowly faded, and I shook my head.

"You stupid idiot," I said softly, "You were always so dense towards my feelings to you. If you really haven't figured out that I have been in love with you for longer than you can even imagine, I really have underestimated you."

Sesshomaru placed his forehead against mine and pounded the wall softly, "Rin, what can I do to make you believe that I really love you? There's no more need for this fighting, please stop. I know what I did was wrong, but we can't move on unless we look past that. Is your grudge going to be what holds us back from going on together?"

With that he kissed me, and I knew that he meant every word he said, and with that my temper simmered down. There never really was any reason to doubt him. Sesshomaru has always been honest in the past, and he has no reason to lie now. He has nothing to gain from it. Doubting him and looking at what he had done in the past was stupid of me. We broke apart.

I stared at him for a bit longer and then turned my head away from him, looking away. He moved back thinking my decision was made, and looked away, his voice monotone once again. "If that is your choice."

I turned and put my hand on his shoulder, and then cupped his chin and turned him around. I was smiling at him," Still as dense as ever..." I said softly. And I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, my hands going to the back of his neck. His hands went to my face where he placed them gingerly, and kissed me back. The kiss had been gentle, but I let my hands tangle in his sil- well green hair, his hand went to the back of my neck and one drifted down toward my lower back.

I licked his lower lip demanding to be let in, and he appeased my demands and let me in. I patted my tongue against his gently and then became more demanding. Soon there was a lot of tongue action going on, and let me tell you ladies, the man was delicious...

I felt something press a little lower than my hip but a bit above my thigh, and I broke our kiss with a chuckle saying," I hope that's your knee..."

He gave me a feral grin, and replied, "It isn't."

A small shiver went down my back, and he kissed my neck. I felt heat begin to course through my body. He suckled on my neck, and then, unexpectedly, bit me. I yelped quietly at the sudden pain, and he kissed my neck again. The intensity of the heat began to rise, and I felt dizzy for a bit. This all combined with the slight stinging of the bite, made me find that I really, really wanted Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, I began to comprehend what was going on; he pulled away and looked at me, his eyes a deep golden color darkened even more with lust. One of his hands wandered into my shirt, and I shivered as I felt his cool hands touch my warm skin. I gave him a serious look and he stared at me, questioningly, waiting for my answer.

"Yes...," before the utterance even finished, quick as a flash I felt his hands unhook the overalls, and the rustling as they slid down past my feet. The shirt and bandana followed suit, and we soon had a nice little pile of clothes going. In a sexy flip, he discarded his jacket onto the pile too. I felt myself blush as he looked over me hungrily with half-lidded eyes.

He leaned down and captured my lips, as if trying to memorize every inch. And boy, we were giving the term "French kissing" a whole new meaning. I pulled back panting, and stared at him dizzily. He grabbed both my hands and pushed me against the wall, roughly. Some balloons popped and I felt cold wet paint slide down my back. Then my bra was gone as well in a sticky mess. Jeez, he didn't waste any time. He kissed my neck, and my chest moved up and down quickly as my breathing sped up. His tongue left a wet trail on my skin and he traveled down to my chest were his hands attacked my breasts.

He rolled a nipple in his and I arched into his hands and he went lower and attacked the other one with his mouth. He gently bit it and rolled the nipple with his tongue. My hand went above my head and touched the wall. I felt wet paint get on my hand, and he attacked my other breast with his mouth. I grabbed his shoulder with the hand that now had paint on it, and left a purple hand print on his shoulder. My giggling was quickly replaced with loud moans, as he continued his ministrations.

I stared at him for a moment and suddenly got annoyed at the fact that he still had those pants on. They were coming off. Now. I pushed him and the then kissed him, while my hands stealthily went down, and I felt the bulge. Rubbing it, I grinned as he couldn't help but let out a soft moan. My target was reached, and as I let the button and clasp go, they fell all the way down to the floor. I giggled again and kissed him fiercely on the lips. When you tease a demon the way I'm doing right now, be sure he's going to get you back for it later. My hand ghosted over his hardened member, which was still covered with his boxers, trying to get a rise out of him.

The boxers were officially now on my list. I pulled down, and they were gone along with those annoying pants. It was my turn to be aggressive, so I shoved him onto the wall. Balloons popped over 

head again, and the paint came down in torrents like rain. I shivered as the cold liquid traveled down my body. Sesshomaru watched the droplets roll down my skin leaving trails of color behind, and I made him look at me again. I kissed him hard, and my hands traveled over his muscular chest and ghosted over his stomach.

I kissed his chest, which now had red paint on it and I got it on my lips. Now that I had a good coating of "lipstick", I decided to leave my mark on him. Kissing my way around his entire body, I stopped right in front of his arousal, denying him the kiss he wanted there. My hands went to the wall to brace myself. I felt his breath speed up slightly, and with some abrupt motion, another balloon popped, this time blue and all over my hands. Deciding it was now or never, I grasped his now thoroughly hardened dick in my hand.

Cold paint, plus warm hands, equals a very arousing lubricant. He must have thought so, because I heard him try to stifle what sounded like the beginning of a moan. Furiously, I had to stop a laugh when I looked up and saw some pink paint make its way into his hair, dripping steadily from the wall above. Concentrating again, I moved my hand up and down, thoroughly smearing the paint, and then licked the head of his member, where I made sure not to touch. One of my hands reached back, and lightly fondled his testicles, where I know he was sensitive. I would never say that I had learned that from over hearing one of his ex-girlfriends talks about their sex'capades. He groaned loudly and his hips moved forward, so I moved my hands faster up his member, and felt his clean hand rest lightly on my head. Everything was becoming too much for him to handle standing still, so he gently started to rock into my mouth. He let loose a loud moan and held me steady as he came; I swallowed it, licking him clean. This brought a whole new meaning to blue balls.

He was leaning against the wall heavily, and soon got his senses back. I had apparently touched a nerve, because he kissed me ferociously, and moved his hands south. My panties were suddenly gone, but I heard a ripping sound before...Damn and I liked those panties too.

All thoughts were gone when I felt him slip a clean finger in between my folds; I let loose a loud gasp. My hand immediately went to the wall were it came into contact with a balloon and I grabbed it, splattering more pick paint across our bodies. He moved down, and kissed my stomach, but my mind was focused on the other things he was doing. Traveling lower, his thumb pressed against my clit. I moaned loudly as he replaced his thumb with his tongue, and he slipped a finger inside me. His other hand had wandered to the ground where the paint was, and I saw him mess with it. I would have asked what the hell he was doing but I was...distracted. His hand went up again and he touched my stomach and I gasped it felt the cool wetness touch my warm tummy. He made a mess, coloring on my stomach before his hand went down again, and then up and drew circles around my nipples making them look like targets...I felt something coil within me tightly. And I moaned loudly as I came, where he removed his finger and replaced them with his mouth. It was arousing beyond the point of belief to look across the room and see his head between my thighs, licking me clean.

He finished, and I slumped against the wall, panting. As he came up, I grabbed another balloon and I smashed it right over him, making all the purple paint splatter over both of us, but mostly him. I stepped away giggling, and before I could take another step, he caught me from behind. For protection I grabbed a blue bucket of paint from the nearby table. I turned around and slipped out of his grasp easily. That wet paint is good for something. I got behind him, and threw the blue gook on his back. He turned around quickly and grasped me. Squealing like a little girl, I tried to wrestle myself from his grasp, but I only succeeded in bringing us both to the floor. He landed on top of me, some of the blue paint dripping off his back on to me. I put my hand on his cheek, and brought him down to kiss me. My hand went to his back where I felt the cool wet paint. Feeling playful, I slapped his butt. He stared at me and raised his eyebrow while I just giggled.

He brought me up and turned me around pressing me flush against him, and I felt him rub himself against my folds. Letting loose a hiss of pleasure, he then slowly slipped inside of me. I winced 

slightly as he begun to stretch me. Did I mention I was a virgin? Nope. But he probably knew anyway. He stilled for a moment, and then thrust quickly, ripping through my hymen. I cried out in pain, feeling the sharp sensation travel through my body. A tear ran down the side of my face, and he stood still whispering endearments into my ear. The pain slowly let up in the minutes after, until it left off, leaving only the awkward feeling of him inside of me. It was at that moment that I wondered if sex was truly as pleasurable as some said.

There was no point in stopping now, so I pushed back against him. He grasped my waist tightly releasing a guttural moan at the sensation. While he moved us back, I felt him bump into the wall behind us. I giggled, but that giggle was soon gone with a loud moan of pleasure, as be thrust into me. My body slowly, began to register the pleasure it was feeling, as he took the first hesitant movements. Shivers of pure pleasure shot up my spine and traveled through my blood and he began a steady rhythm. He leaned over me, and I braced my hands on the floor feeling the wet paint on my arms. His colorful hair now curtained our faces, and I suddenly shrieked in pleasure as he hit my g-spot. There were quick tightening and releasing sensations that shoved my body into overload.

He put his hand on the floor momentarily before moving back up and grasping my breast. I groaned again as I felt the cold liquid on my skin. Heat was running desperately through my blood, as I felt him move inside me. The pleasure built up to an almost painful level, when I reached the blinding flash, letting out a high keening wail, and clenched down hard around him. Sesshomaru growled loudly, as he reached his climax, and it prolonged my own at the amazing feeling of him releasing deep inside me. We collapsed onto the wet floor which was now covered in paint. He rolled me on top of him, and the paint stuck our bodies together.

I sighed as I glanced around the room, looking at the mess that was my studio. Everything seemed to be covered in paint, and it looked like it would take months to clean everything up. I certainly wasn't planning for this a couple of hours ago...

Then, I looked at the mess that was Sesshomaru's and my bodies. We both had every color of paint covering us from foot to head, with no skin uncovered. Even our hair had gotten soaked by the paint.

Sess' eyes were still closed, as he breathed deeply, recovering from his recent exertion. Apparently, even demons can wear themselves out from sex quickly. I was definitely feeling the ache of it, and was starting to fall into a warm sleepy haze.

One of his eyes cracked open, and he muttered, "Sleep Rin. You need to recover your energy. The first time will always be the most painful. Sleep will help calm the ache."

I nodded shakily, and looked around again. In the corner, I spotted a paint tarp that hadn't been caught in the back blast, so I dragged it over to us, and used it as a temporary cover. We could shower in the morning. With that thought, my mind drifted into a hazy sedated fog that just Sess and I could be in...

Grumbling, I started to wake up from my dream. Nothing, not even some of my wildest and I mean wildest, fantasies had come close to what I had just dreamed. I had just broken up with my girlfriend, flown down to Tokyo to see my family, stopped by to see Rin, the unknown love of my life, got covered in paint, confessed my love, and then had wild paint sex all over her studio with her. Nothing, and I mean nothing, I had ever imagined came close to feeling as real as that did. I know that I must have come, at least once, in my sleep it was so realistic. But now, I can feel a hard uncomfortable surface underneath me, so I'm probably back at home sleeping on the floor of my study to avoid being with Angela. Rin's in Tokyo, probably not in love with me, and I'm stuck in misery for the rest of my life.

Shifting, I felt a strange, and heavy, weight against my chest and the oddest sensation all over my body. What the heck was going on? I cracked my eyes open blearily, and glanced at my surroundings. Instead, I came face to face with a beautiful, naked, Rin sleeping peacefully on my chest, 

covered by a paint tarp, and holding me tightly. There was nearly an overload explosion in my head, when I realized it hadn't been a dream, and that this was all very real. My heart soared at the thought that now I could be with Rin for the rest of my life. We both loved each other and nothing could stop that.

I brought my arms around Rin, and started to gently lift her form. Looking around, I saw two doors on the other side of the room, one of which needed to lead to the second story of her studio, where her home would be. As carefully as possible, I stood up, carrying her bridal style, watching her face to see if she would wake. Walking over to the other side of the room, I was about to chose the left door, when a voice came to my attention.

"It's the right door, and careful on the third step, it squeaks something awful," a blearily Rin yawned. I cursed the fact that I didn't notice, and she now was awake.

I walked up the steps into her home, and was slightly surprised. The area was amazingly tiny, with three rooms. There was her completely white bedroom, a kitchenette slash living room, and a bathroom connected to her bedroom. I shouldn't have been surprised, this is Tokyo after all, but it still felt too cramped for our new family. Woah… too early for those thoughts. I laid her down on a side of the bed, and got in myself. Pulling the covers over us, I was about to tell her to go back to sleep, when she spoke.

"It's tiny but I love it. If you plan on staying here, I hope you don't have too much stuff," she laughed.

I shook my head, "I still have my apartment from college. It needs major cleaning now, but that's where I was planning on staying tonight. I left my bags there. For both of us, it should be more than big enough, and I want you to come stay with me in it." Rin kissed me heavily on the lips, and I 

pressed back eagerly. I could feel her legs wrapping around mine, and I smirked getting ready for round two. Now was my chance to worship her, and give her gentle loving that would show I meant every word I said today.

The next morning, I woke up in something of a daze. I was achy all over, and desperately needed a good soak. The paint had long since dried, and now it was flecking off my skin, leaving flakes of color in the bed. Sess was still sleeping like a puppy, worn out from all the work last night. I smiled, and hopped out of bed as quietly as I could so as not to wake him. My first stop was definitely the bathroom. The paint needed to come off my hands, and I needed to get some unmentionable fluids to stop dripping down my thighs.

After a good twenty minutes of some quick scrubbing, a good dose of Advil, and a light untied yukata, I was ready to go and asses the damage that was my studio. As quiet as a mouse demon, I crept out the room and down the stairs, shutting the door behind me, so Sess wouldn't wake up. What I didn't notice was that I had a captive audience when I left the room.  
Just as I saw last night, the room was a mess, but even worse in daylight. There were paint splatters and stains just covering everything. But that wasn't the most embarrassing part. There were several full sized paint body silhouettes of me and Sess, and you could tell what we were doing was fairly naughty. Suddenly, I squeaked when two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and held me to a chest.

"What did I tell you last night? You're just going to be sorer the more you move around," he muttered lazily in my ear, drawing patterns on my abdomen all the while.

I sighed, "I needed to see what disaster hit my studio before I relaxed. You do know that I need to open eventually, so cleaning is going to need to happen sooner rather than later." I moved out of his grip, and surveyed the room, trying not to notice how he decided he would act as a nude model for me today. What did catch me was his hair.

"So, Sess, when were you going to tell me you were coming out of the closet?" His eyes widened and looked at me like I was crazy for a second, then he looked more closely at his hair. What was usually the most beautiful liquid silver, had become a clowns idol. There were splatters of color every where. So much of it that you couldn't even see his real hair color. He shook his head.

"Why come out of the closet when there are so many fun things that can be done inside it," he asked nonchalantly.

I snickered, "Sess, I don't think you meant what you just said. Unless, do you actually enjoy gay closet sex?"

He eyed me coldly, "You have any doubt about that after last night?"

"Well, you can't go out in public in green clothes, and looking like bozo the clown, so you will need to wait for me to shower so I can get you clothes from your apartment. I'll also need to stop at the pharmacy." Sess looked at me, but he understood. Whether or not he wanted me to have his pups, it wasn't the time right now. We had barely gotten together yesterday, and it was too soon. We would have the time for this in the future, but right now he needed to get his ass in the shower and I needed to get mine in his apartment and then the pharmacy.

Right as I was about to go upstairs to get ready, something caught the corner of my eye. Looking at the wall, I burst out laughing, and walked to the small section.

I called over my shoulder, "Wow Sess, this is really great, we should frame this!" I sized it with my hands. In front of me, was the first ever Sesshomaru Takahashi ass print. In the lovely shade of blue was a perfect imprint of his ass from the night before. His face seemed to temporarily glow red before it vanished.

I laughed, and ran quickly past him, but not before slapping him right on the butt, where last night's green handprint still lay. He growled at me, but I was already up the stairs heading to the bathroom.

"Just to let you know, Sess, the best part of art is cleaning up!" And with that, I sprinted into the shower before he could catch me.


End file.
